


Heart of Hearts

by Kerkerian



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Mild Angst, New Relationship, Romance, macdalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian/pseuds/Kerkerian
Summary: Sometimes, it helps to talk about what's on your mind, if only to hear someone else confirm what you actually, deep down, already knew...
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Heart of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own MacGyver.
> 
> In this story, Mac and Jack are an item. While I also love Papa Jack, I can actually see them together as well, especially after re-watching season 2.

Jack woke up in the middle of the night, still entangled in an obscure dream and for a moment unsure whether he really ought to get up and check that there was no gas leak. The fog only lifted when Jack moved and found himself pinned down by Mac's warm weight. He was lying half on top of Jack, dead to the world and unsurprisingly so; they had just come back from Portugal a few hours earlier, and both of them were exhausted. While Jack had caught a few hours of sleep on the plane though, Mac hadn't quite come down from his adrenaline high yet and hadn't managed to relax enough to even close his eyes. Mostly, that only happened later these days, when they were alone and Mac actually let his guard down.

Which was just as well, Jack thought tenderly; it was lovely, being snuggled up like that, and Jack marvelled at how they simply fit together, how he could always tell when even the last bit of tension was seeping out of his partner's body as they sought each other's closeness. Having Mac in his arms, warm and solid, was unparalleledly wonderful.

Much to Jack's regret, his bladder was making itself known. Pressing a kiss on top of Mac's head, he carefully began to disentangle himself from his partner. Mac sighed almost inaudibly but didn't wake up.

When Jack came back two minutes later, he slid back under the covers slowly, trying not to jostle the mattress too much; without giving any sign of being awake, Mac meandered towards him and immediately crawled into his arms again, all but reassuming his previous position and pushing his leg over Jack's for good measure. Feeling almost ridiculously and helplessly in love with the guy, Jack closed his arms around him and held him tightly, nuzzling his forehead and inhaling his scent.

In his sleep, Mac was as quiet as he usually was during his waking hours. Particularly during the first few weeks of their altered relationship, Jack actually woke up at night sometimes and, unless they were cuddling, wasn't even sure if Mac was still there. Jack probably shouldn't be surprised about it, considering that they bunked together in Afghanistan. And yet. It was different when there was a whole new set of parameters.

Occasionally, Jack still couldn't believe his luck, or rather: it felt like he didn't deserve this. For at least an entire and rather harrowing week, he had asked himself if he was taking advantage of Mac, if he was being selfish or possibly even a creep. It was no secret, after all, that Mac had abandonment issues, and he undeniably was much younger, at least on paper. To Jack, he had always been just Mac, nerdy, competent, inherently kind and considerate, unexpectedly tough, cute, sarcastic, peculiar, unique... the list went on.

Yes, Jack called him “kid” or “kiddo”, but Mac had made it clear, right when they met, that he was anything but. And Jack, once he had realized what this guy was capable of and how he ticked, couldn't but be amazed. Everyone else, including himself, simply paled in comparison. In his worst moments, Jack therefore wondered what ever Mac was finding in him, and not only because of the age difference.

All of these doubts vanished into thin air whenever he was with Mac. He felt loved and cherished, grounded even. As if something had finally fallen into place. Theirs was a bond of equals, which seemed obvious when they were together; they bickered as they always had, they talked about anything and everything, and they always had a good time together. Things actually didn't change that much, apart from the fact that they were touching a lot more, and of course, they slept together. From the start, there had been no qualms about that on either side, and of course, sharing one's most intimate moments only intensified the feeling of belonging together. As was waking up with each other, or simply snuggling up after a long day and feeling right where one belonged.

When he was alone though, which didn't happen often, Jack couldn't help but wonder what other people might think, and it haunted him when he wasn't careful.

In the end, it was Matty of all people who helped to put his mind at ease.

Jack and Mac had barely seen each other for a few days, which was rare and unsettling. It made for too much introspection on Jack's part, and besides, he missed Mac, who was working with Bozer. Aware that he was contradicting himself, Jack had immersed himself in his task, which in this case consisted of accompanying Riley for a change; to Washington this time. Jack had learned something the last time it had happened, and tried not to be overprotective; turned out that worrying about one's relationship was a suitable means of distraction. As of yet, they hadn't told anyone that they had gotten together, and since Bozer had moved in with Leanna recently, it had been rather easy to keep their secret.

Up until now, apparently. After their debriefing, Riley opted for going home and sleeping “for three days”. Jack was about to follow her out when Matty called him back: “Dalton. A word?”

Sighing, Jack turned around: “Sure.”

“Close the door, will you?”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Wearily, Jack did as he was told.

Matty looked him over attentively: “What's wrong?” she said, her voice softer now.

For a moment, Jack drew a total blank. He didn't know what he had expected, but certainly not this.

“Nothing,” he said carefully, only just managing not to make it sound like a question.

Matty's eyes narrowed: “Stop fibbing, Jack. I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you.”

Jack rubbed a hand over his eyes, suddenly feeling too tired to keep pretending: “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Matty's expression was sympathetic now: “Come on. Sit. Spill.”

After a moment of consideration, Jack sat on the edge of the nearest armchair, giving a sigh: “You gotta swear not to tell anyone.”

Raising an eyebrow, Matty shook her head: “Worse than a girl,” she muttered. “You know that I can keep a secret, Dalton.”

Jack met her gaze and found that it was suddenly very easy to talk about his concerns. He told Matty everything- how he and Mac had simply been unable to stop their relationship from evolving into something even more solid, something which made him weak in the knees and happier than he'd ever been, how right it felt, but that he couldn't stop worrying at times, and why.

Matty regarded him with a pensive expression: “First of all,” she eventually said, “I don't think anyone'd be surprised.”

At that, Jack jumped to his feet: “What? How! Is is that obvious? I'll-”

“Calm down,” Matty interrupted him. “Of course it's obvious, dummy. You got stars in your eyes whenever Mac walks into the room, and vice versa. I've seen it at once, but I thought it's none of my business as long as it didn't keep you from doing your job.”

“Huh,” Jack said, sitting down again and feeling vaguely faint.

“Apart from that,” Matty continued, “I wouldn't give a flying fuck about second and third opinions, Jack.” She smiled. “Take it from someone who knows a thing or two about having to worry about other people's perception. As long as you two are happy with each other, who cares.” Her tone was slightly wistful, making Jack wonder if she had someone who was waiting for her to come home every night.

“I'm 23 years older,” he said after a moment of comprehension. “That's no bagatelle.”

Matty inclined her head: “Did you tell Mac about your reservations?”

“No,” Jack said immediately. “I don't want him to think I'm not all in. Because I am, see? That's what's so... annoying about this. And I don't want him to worry. He'd only feel like he'd done something wrong, I know he would.”

“Okay.” Matty considered what he'd just said, and what he'd told her.

“You know,” she eventually said, “I can't help but thinking that Mac's an old soul. Granted, he seems like a teenager sometimes, but... he's got gravitas. He's capable of making his own decisions and taking care of himself. And he's hardier than he looks, from all I've seen so far.”

“I know,” Jack smiled involuntarily. “The first time we met, believe it or not, we brawled. It wasn't pretty, and the poor guy was black and blue for a week afterwards. But so was I. And he stood up to me afterwards, even though I was being a real ass. Showed me that he can be tough, and hell, after seeing him in action the first few times he disarmed an IED, I couldn't but be impressed.” He paused, looking at his hands. “And then, after a near miss a few weeks later, I saw his hands shake for the first time, and I realized how damn young he still was, and how damn awesome.” From then on, he had known to look out for Mac's susceptibilities and not let himself be fooled by the kid's courage and bravado.

“See?” Matty said, her smile deepening. “You're not a creep. Sounds to me like you didn't fall for the guy just because he's young and good-looking, but for who he actually is. It doesn't matter if there are differences in age... or height.” She smirked. “As long as the minds are compatible.”

Jack regarded her, appreciating how difficult it sometimes must be for her, and how she didn't take any nonsense from anyone.

“I didn't know you're so wise,” he said.

“Oh, I am.” Matty patted his knee. “Which is why I'm telling you- stop wearing yourself down, Jack. You got this. Mac is the least shallow person I can think of, and I'm quite certain he doesn't want to be with you just because of some weird daddy kink, or because he's looking for a father substitute.”

“So I _am_ old, that what you're saying?” But Jack grinned as he said it.

“And ugly, yeah.” Matty confirmed wrily, rolling her eyes: “No, you jerk. I'm saying that you two are probably made for each other. From everything you guys told me about him and from what I saw, Mac needed someone kind, who wouldn't take him for granted, and most importantly: who'd stay. Seems he got lucky.”

Jack blinked. He couldn't remember Matty giving him a compliment, ever, and now this. He cleared his throat which was all choked up all of a sudden, when Matty continued, a hint of steel in her tone now: “And if you ever hurt him, I'll personally break your bones. With the help of Bozer, presumably.”

At that, Jack opened his mouth and closed it again. “Yes, Ma'am,” he then said.

“Good. Now scram. A birdy told me that Bozer and Mac have finished their lab assignment, so blondie's got the rest of the day off. Go and have a nice evening together.”

Jack cleared his throat once more: “Just one more question: if Mac's an _old_ soul, does that mean I'm a _young_ soul? You know, kinda like meeting in the middle?”

Matty stared at him pointedly until he raised his hands: “Okay, okay, I'm scramming...” But he was grinning as he got to his feet and walked to the door, where he paused: “Thanks, boss,” he said softly.

Matty nodded: “Anytime.”

Through the windows, she watched as he headed towards the lab, about to have stars in his eyes.

“... in time before they left for Cambodia.” Mac was saying, an hour later. He was cutting up vegetables at the kitchen counter while telling Jack what he and Bozer had been working on; Jack was at the stove, roasting some pine nuts and garlic. He felt so much lighter around the heart that he kept humming under his breath.

“You're in a good mood,” Mac observed, putting the knife down.

Jack turned around to him: “'Course I am, hoss,” he said, grinning. “We closed our case, nobody got hurt, and we got the evening off. Smell this,” he gestured towards the pan. “Isn't it heavenly?”

Mac regarded him, a smile slowly spreading on his face: “So... what is it that was bothering you all the time?”

Jack blinked. “I don't know what you're talking about?” he said experimentally.

The corners of Mac's mouth quirked up: “Right.” He shook his head: “I know something was bothering you, though you tried to hide it.”

“No, you didn't.”

“Did too.”

Jack looked momentarily pained: “How?”

Mac shrugged: “I know you.”

“But you're not clairvoyant.”

“No,” Mac admitted. “I'm not. But you're a secret worrier, and I can tell from your body language. You sometimes seemed... subdued when you came here, or you were frowning. It always disappeared quickly once you were here, but I knew there was something going on.”

Jack shook his head, amazed: “You little nerd, I had no idea.”

“Nothing nerdy about having learned how to read your significant other,” Mac murmured, immediately turning beet red.

Jack actually felt his eyes getting moist at that. He put the spatula down and walked around the counter; in one fluid motion, he pulled Mac off the stool and into his arms, holding on to him tightly: “I love you so much,” he said, muffled by Mac's skin.

After a moment of comprehension, Mac relaxed into the embrace, winding his own arms around Jack: “Love you too,” he replied softly, at which Jack only reinforced his grip, closing his eyes for a moment and pushing his nose against Mac's neck.

“You're right,” he muttered eventually. “Something was bothering me, but it's all good now.”

“Wanna tell me about it?”

Jack hesitated. He had meant what he had told Matty earlier: he didn't want to give Mac the wrong idea, or make him worry.

“I just needed some time to adjust,” he therefore said. “You know how I'm not that good with new situations.”

“Yeah?” Mac sounded wary.

“Yeah. Always took longer to wrap my head around new things. You probably remember Afghanistan.”

A small grin stole into the corners of Mac's mouth. “An aching jaw comes to mind.”

“See?”

Mac nodded, looking at him with an insecure little smile, his eyes bright: “So... what's the verdict?” Of course he'd realized what Jack meant.

Jack's expression softened as he regarded his partner now, seeing the slightly anxious expression on Mac's face: “That I probably don't deserve you, but that you're my special someone, Angus MacGyver,” he said, heartfelt, his tone quiet but sincere.

Mac blushed, relief stealing into his features. “I am?” he said, barely audible.

Jack cupped his neck with his hand, gently stroking his skin with his thumb: “Didn't I tell you that the world's a much cooler place with you in it?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, you did.” Mac blushed some more. “Same goes for you, babe.” He slid his hands onto Jack's chest, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him closer until their foreheads touched: “These past weeks have been so amazing,” he said gravelly. “How did we ever not have this?”

Jack tightened his arms around him once more, putting his chin on Mac's head: “I dunno, man.” Inwardly, he called himself an idiot once more, but this time, he smiled nevertheless.

“I missed you,” Jack muttered, much later, as they were watching TV on the couch and being close to dozing. Mac, whose feet were lying in Jack's lap, blinked his eyes open: “Huh?”

“Don't like bein' away from you.”

Instead of an answer, Mac pulled up his legs and turned around so that he could wedge himself between Jack and the backrest of the sofa. He looked at Jack: "What you said earlier, about not deserving me?"

"Hm?"

"While that's totally true," Mac said with a remarkably straight face, "I wanna point out that statistically, the odds of finding the love of your life are one in 562, according to a recent study." He blushed again.

Jack frowned: "That good or bad?"

Mac shrugged: "Well- the odds of becoming a millionaire are one in 55, so..." He beamed.

Jack, whose stomach was full of butterflies again at the sight, sighed: "Wow, that's depressing. I still don't get your point though."

Mac's expression softened: "I think we deserve each other," he said softly. "And considering the odds- this pretty much feels like having won the lottery to me."

"Damn it," Jack murmured, his gaze wandering over the other. "You're gonna make me bawl, hoss."

With a crooked grin, Mac shimmied even closer and stole a kiss, and then another, and another: "Better?" he asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, grinning, and put his arm around him as Mac rested his head on his chest: “Perfect,” he breathed, pressing a kiss on Mac's hair.

Mac burrowed his face into Jack's shirt, breathing deeply: “Yeah, it is,” he agreed softly, closing his eyes again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not a Native Speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
